Why, Sempai?
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Fuji went to visit Ryoma after eight years of not seeing each other. Warning: Yaoi


**Why, Sempai?**

Echizen Ryoma stared at Syuusuke Fuji who was sitting like a prince on his bed in his condominium unit.

"What are you doing here, sempai?" he asked innocently as he walked towards his former sempai from Seigaku. It's been eight years since he last saw Fuji and that last time was the most terrible experience for him. Fuji had told him that he wasn't interested in Echizen.

"Visiting you, Echizen." Fuji answered with his infamous smile.

Echizen shrugged. He sat on the bed as he removed his shoes and socks. "How did you find my address?"

"Tezuka gave it to me." Fuji shifted so he was on his knees as he stared at the back of Echizen's head.

"How did you get in?" he asked again. He stood up as he removed his shirt and opened one of his drawers to get another shirt to change into.

"Tezuka told me where to get your spare." the brunet answered with a charming smile.

Echizen looked at him coldly then shrugged. He unbuckled his belt and removed his pants before wearing a pair of shorts. He walked to his bed and lay beside Fuji.

The bed was wide so it didn't really bother him.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly again as he closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt another pair lips press against his. His eyes grew wide when he realized what Fuji was doing. He tried to push the tensai but couldn't stop the moan that came out of his lips.

Fuji pulled away. He licked his lips sexily. "You're so sweet, Ryoma." he said with a smirk.

Echizen was about to answer but was stopped by Fuji's lips again. He moaned when Fuji licked his lips, silently asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and gasped when the older guy pushed his own tongue in his mouth.

Fuji pulled back again leaving Echizen panting. He caressed Echizen's already flushed cheek. "Ryoma…" he whispered. "Do you… still love me… like before?"

Echizen stared at Fuji's striking, blue eyes. "S-sempai…"

"Answer me Ryoma…" Fuji said. "Tell me." he leaned down so his head was on Echizen's chest. He listened to the rapid beating of Echizen's heart.

"S-Syuusuke…" Echizen whispered with his face tainted crimson.

Fuji looked at _his_ Echizen. "Hmm…?

"I… I still… love you…" he said breathlessly.

Fuji smiled. He leaned forward and gave Echizen a kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

Echizen looked hesitant. "But you… told me that you weren't interested in me."

Fuji nibbled on the younger male's neck. "You were young back then, Ryoma. I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Echizen moaned at the sensation that overcame his body. "Mmmm… S-Syuu… ah!"

Fuji suddenly groped the younger male's groin through the thin shorts.

"Ah… hah…"

Fuji smirked. "Do you like this, Ryoma?" he moved his hand up and down.

Echizen squirmed under Fuji's touch. "Y-yes…"

Fuji pushed Echizen's shirt up and rubbed on the nipples beneath.

"Ah… Syuu… suke…" Echizen gasped as his back arched in pleasure.

Fuji stared at Echizen as he entered his hand in Echizen's shorts. "Pardon my intrusion, Ryoma." he whispered as he rubbed the tip of Echizen's groin.

"Nn!" Echizen moaned. His breath grew rapid and shallow.

The brunet watched Echizen's chest as it rose up and down rapidly. A content smile was painted on his face. He's been waiting for this time ever since he first saw his kohai. He continued to rub on the sensitive skin which made the younger male gasp and pant.

"S-sempai!" he screamed as he held onto the bed covers tightly. His head tilted to the side and eyes closed in bliss.

"Ne, you called me Syuusuke just a while ago." Fuji said as he kissed Echizen's lips.

Echizen gulped as he opened his eyes and looked at his sempai. "Syuusuke…" he called in a hoarse voice.

"Do you want me to continue, Ryoma?"

"Y-yes…"

Fuji smirked. "But there's a thing called begging, Ryoma." he said in a playful voice as he gripped Echizen's member.

"Nnngh…" Echizen groaned as his back arched.

"Say it, Ryoma…" Fuji said seductively.

Echizen bit his lip hard so he wouldn't be able to say that word. The word that would send his pride down the drainage but it came all the same. "Please…" he said breathlessly.

Fuji smirked as he removed Echizen's clothes in haste. He watched the delicate body in front of him. "You're so beautiful, my Ryoma…" he said as he kissed Echizen's lips passionately.

Echizen kissed back. He let Fuji taste everything he could offer.

Fuji pulled back slightly to take in oxygen which is lacking in his system and looked at Echizen who has become a blushing and panting mess beneath him. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

Echizen looked to the side. "You didn't even do anything yet so how can I be hurt or something?" he said.

Fuji smiled. He started unbuttoning his shirt thus showing the creamy skin beneath and throwing it to the floor on top of Echizen's clothes. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before pushing it down his legs.

Echizen gulped as he watched Fuji strip his own clothes.

Fuji saw that and smirked. He removed his briefs and showed his hard-on groin. He touched Echizen's chest. "Tell me what to do, Ryoma. What is it that you want me to do?" he asked seductively as he nibbled the younger male's ear.

"T-touch me…" Echizen said.

"Where?"

Echizen turned even redder. "Damn you, sempai!" he hissed. "I have my pride!"

Fuji smirked. "Then shall I stop?" he teased.

Echizen didn't answer. He just tilted his head to the side. He clenched his jaw.

"May I ask you to swallow your pride only for tonight, Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked as he drew invisible images on Echizen's flat tummy with his finger.

Echizen still didn't answer. He lay very still. "I'm going to sleep." he said as he turned to his side so his back was facing Fuji.

Fuji chuckled. "Well, I didn't know that my princess is so sensitive." he teased.

Echizen sat up immediately and glared at Fuji. "I'm not a princess!" he yelled as he jumped Fuji. He straddled the brunet's hip.

Fuji smirked at his successful action. _I'll love this…_

___  
_Ryoma crushed Fuji's lips with his. He ground their erections against each other which made both of them groan and moan in pleasure.

Fuji shifted their positions so he was hovering the younger male. He shoved three of his fingers inside Ryoma's mouth with a silent command to suck.

Ryoma sucked on the fingers making sure that they were wet enough until Fuji took them out with a 'pop'.

Fuji smirked at Ryoma's pleased face. He trailed his fingers down Ryoma's chest, abdomen and lower still until he finally found the puckered hole. He entered a finger and earned a gasp from the younger male.

"Syuu!" Ryoma screamed as another finger entered him. His muscles clenched on the fingers.

"Relax, Ryo-chan, or else it will hurt you more..." Fuji said encouragingly.

Ryoma squirmed. "I-idiot... how can I relax when you're ramming... ah... r-ramming... on... ah... my prostate?" he tried to say in between gasps and pants which made his lover smirk even more.

Fuji removed his fingers inside Ryoma and the junior of the two grunted in disappointment.

"Syuu..." the younger male called silently as if begging to be filled.

And filled he was. Fuji rammed into his prostate in one thrust.

"Ah!" Ryoma screamed as his back arched in pleasure and pain. "Syuusuke!"

Fuji continued to abuse Ryoma's sweet spot which sent jolts of pleasure between him and his lover.

"Syuu! AH! I'm coming!" Ryoma said breathlessly.

"Not yet, Ryoma." Fuji held onto the base of Ryoma's crotch and continued to thrust into the younger male.

"Ah! Syuu! Please!"

Fuji kept his pace while still holding onto Ryoma's crotch. He felt Ryoma's muscles tighten around him and he pumped the younger male's crotch until both of them came at the same time.


End file.
